Field
Embodiments disclosed herein generally relate to sensors integrated in or on tools and configured to provide real-time stress, strain, load, and/or fatigue measurements during operation of the tools.
Description of the Related Art
Handling tools utilized in oil and gas operations are subjected to very rough conditions. These handling tools carry heavy loads (tubulars and/or support equipment for example) high above personnel on a rig such that fatigue of these handling tools is a safety risk. These handling tools are inspected at certain times to determine fatigue, and only during these inspections can a dangerous or potentially dangerous problem, such as a crack in the handling tool, be detected.
Therefore there is a need for a method and apparatus that provides real-time monitoring of stress and strain that lead to fatigue of handling tools.